Illusionist Owl
Illusionist Owl is one of Kurotsubasa's recent members who joined after the Guild saved her and her owl from the Red Savages. ---- Story Illusionist Owl or Illu in FFW enjoys writing little odd stories with different twists and turns, surprising people at her plot lines or pull them in due to the stories being different from the norm or just something fun. Likes exploring to get new inspiration for her stories or ideas for her plots to keep people on edge. Appearance Illu is about 5'6 feet tall, with long dark purple hair that goes down almost all the way down her back, she has a thin and lithe body since her body frame is mostly suit for speed rather then power when she fights. One her forehead she has the sign of Saturn (think Sailor Moon), with red eyes and a light skin tone. Illu always has a long red scarf around her neck over a long sleeve lavender jacket with white edges, a blue tube top underneath it that matches the blue skirt she has on as well with knee-high brown boots. Usually around her waist under her jacket she has her bag that contains her herbs for both healing and poions. Personality She's a bit shy in the beginning when she meets new people but she's very friendly once she gets to become closer to others. Tends to speak softly when she's unsure or nervous about something....has a bit of a confidence issue but she'll do whatever she can to protect her friends. She also hates it when any mention of her 'condition' is talked about and would rather avoid anything having to mention it in front of her friends, she can get really defensive about it. Pre-Cannon Before joining up with Kurotsubasa Illu had mainly used FFW to escape her confines in the real life due to her not being able to do much because of her weak heart. She was mainly an explorer of the world, doing what she thought was interesting with her friend Aeon of Ragnarok and his guild who was the person that had gotten her startd on the game. Aeon mainly would be the one to drag her off to the next interesting place barely allowing her to get a word in at times, the others would follow as well just to keep an eye on them especially Illu but she didn't mind since she loved FFW. Illu trained hard to overcome her shyness and fear of other people besides Aeon and his guild who helped train her a bit in their speciality where she picked up a few things from. She promised her pseudo-brothers that she'd watch over their guild home and write back which she did for a while until she was caught by the red savages and blackmailed to helping them to get Shadow. Cannon(FFW) Illu first made her appearance as a captive and unwilling assitant to "The Red Savages," a viscious gang inside Fanfiction World. After the bounty for the Wings of Creation was given out she was blackmailed by the gang leader Ripper to bring Shadow to them or lose her pet Mukurowl. After meeting and trapping Shadow and Bella into one of gang's safehouses, Shadow reminded her that she had a choice to do whatever she wanted to. Illu then finds the courage to help Shadow and Bella defeat Ripper and the Red Savages. After Speed arrived to arrest the Savages and Illu for being an accomplice Shadow gave Speed and the Admin evidence of Illu's innocence and she was free to go. Illu has since been a member of Kurotsubasa, being their designated support and healer as well as a scout. Illu has since then helped with finding Punnya's master Ravena Felidae and participating in the Eclipse Tournament. Weapons/Items Pet: Illu has a pet owl named Mukurowl/Muku-chan. Mukurowl is a small white miniature owl with a red and blue eye, that fits in Illu's hand. Mukurowl can use minor illusions to hide himself, change size (such as staying in miniature form since he likes being carried, or growing big enough for Illu to ride on his back) and attack people he feels is a threat to Illu. Bag: Illu's bag has an assortment of status affecting bombs for a quick escape or emergencies, and plants and herbs to heal others, also inside her jacket are pockets swen in that carry several seeds that are poisonous plants that she can use to create in case she needs to restock on her poison/venom supply. Poison Garden: In the kurotsubasa base and the Atherion guild she has a garden to herself where she tends to her plants making sure they're healthy and full for when she needs to harvest them for her poisons. She has two venus fly traps there to guard the plant from insects trying to eat the plants that she fondly names them Midori-chan and Haya-kun, she also gets acid from these two but won't harvest them. Daggers: Illu has a set of daggers that are coated with poison that she uses in battle. Glaive: '''A special weapon, it is shapes exactly like Sailor Saturn's glaive, the glaive can extend in length and the blade can be released to launch forward using a chain connected to the staff and blade of the weapon. '''Poison: Being a poison specialist, Illu has a wide variety of poisons that she keeps on her person. All of Illu's poisons have different effects that she uses in battle. Violin: Her weapon when shes only in her full demon form. Nyoka: '''A small snake Illu had found wrapped around her wrist one day after the tournament, she was even more surprised not only to find a small snake but that it could talk, Nyoka explained she was a medium herself for her summon "Yamato No Orochi" and transforms into a Garment Grid that allows her access to certain powers that each of the eight heads of the summon has. Also when a head of Yamato-no-Orochi wish to speak to Illu, they take over Nyoka's body for a small amount of time to talk to Illu. Fiction Powers Katekyo Hitman Reborn Chrome Dokuro/Mukuro Rokudo/Mammon Illusions: As her name implies Illu's main way of battle is using illusions to confuse her enemies. Illu's illusions can have many effects in battle such as: *Can create illusions to make it seem like something's burning, mess with someone's senses (sight, sound, speaking, touch…etc..). *Make illusions of elements to block or attack. *Use as a disguise on herself or another or to blend in with the crowd or hide something or someone. *Make herself disappear from sight, into the surroundings (Chameleon like camouflage). *Create illusions of different creatures/plants. Fairy Tail Wendy Marvell-Support Abilities: When not healing or casting illusions, Illu uses support magic to boost her or anothers' abilities (spells can be combined) for a certain amount of time. *Vernier: Increase Speed, Movement, and Mobility. *Arms: Increases damage output to limbs (arms/legs). *Armor: Increases defense. Minor Ability: Droy's Plant Manipulation: She can't make large plants like trees or forests out of nothing she needs to have a medium namely seeds, in order for her to manipulate the plants and make them grow at an acceralted rate so she can harvest them to combine them together for her poisons. She can manipulate only the plants that comes from the seeds she collects and small plants/shrubs. One Piece Magellan's Poison Abilities: Illu has immunity to any poison (even poisoned foods) which allows her to be able to cure someone if poisoned. Illu can also: *Can breath out a purple mist that either: # A corrosive Poison that melts. #Poisons her target (area-affected attack). *Her body can generate poison allowing her to use a variety of attacks: #Blowing tear gas bubbles to stun the opponents. #Coat her daggers in poison. #Manipulates poisons into attacks (shapes them as animals to attack opponents). Original Power Demonic Transformation '''Hybrid form: '''The mark on Illu's head glows and Mukurowl combines with her changing into an owl-hybrid fighter resembling a harpy as her hands and arms turn to wings and her legs become that of a birds with large claws. that makes her illusions stronger and more deadly as well as her talons having poison tips in them. Full Demonic Transformation: Unlike her hybrid form Illu has another form she can transform into though without the use of Mukurowl. This form of hers is sealed in a way similiar to Ravena and Felis the only difference is Illu has no recollection when she's in this state nor can they communicate. The symbol on her forehead disappears releasing the form completely changing Illu's appeareance from her normal and hybrid form. Her hair extends until it touches the ground turns a snow white color losing her usual purple strands, her form becomes more mature and taller as her outfit changes to that of a sleeveless kimono with the same color scheme as her jacket with a slit on the right side as her scarf becomes the obi that wraps around her waist staying its red color and she becomes barefoot as well. Her wings appears on her back as her ears sharpen and purple marks appears on her face, mainly her eyes giving her eyes the look of an owl. Deity Snake Orochi Garment Grid: After the tournment Illu found Nyoka who explained that with the slight release of Demonic Illu some of the powers/energy retained into Illu allowing her more access to her summon Yamato no Orochi, she only has access to two spheres right now when Nyoka changes into the garment grid and as she trains more she'll get the rest until she has all eight spheres. The names in the parentheses are the names of each snake head that represents each skill. Dress Spheres & Abilities *Thief (Ichiya) - Her original speed/agility triples and gets more dagger based attacks *Swordsman (Kagutsuchi) -Illu gains armor and more durablity, stamina and strength able to use a heavy sword though she loses speed for the strength and stamina *Ninja (Yoru) -A somewhat even build but relies more on mid-range attacks and summoning snakes to her side to aide her, along with venom/poison attacs *Gunner (Taiho) - Far range focused, to get some distance can do rapid fire attacks *Venomist (Ataru) - (Yellow outfit)/ every step she takes leaves an acid footprint as acid is literally dripping off of her, she can use poison more effciently then then the Ninja, and moves as if she's dancing when she's dodging, can summon poison from her fingertips and breath out poison too. The weapon Illu has here are senbon and katars *Monk (Katashi) - Med defense but high attack/atk speed, agility, gains more strength and durability/endurance then the swordsman as all her attacks are focused in her limbs, can concentrate her inner energy to make her attacks more powerful. *Mage (Hiyori) - More powerful Black/White magic is use, high dex, Int for the magic but low defense and agi *Medusa (Shinju) - Master of all seven dress spheres, and increased power when summoning Yamato no Orochi and give the summon stronger attacs and be out longer. '''Only accessible once the other seven spheres are gain. Techniques/Magic Birds of Prey: Illu can only use this move in her Hybrid form. Creates doubles of herself while in flight and attacks her opponent(s) through the air at breakneck speed, each copy can use a different element through illusions. Acid Barrage: Illu can only use this move in her Hybrid form. Illu creates large spheres poison that hails down and melts and corrodes anything it touches. Beasts of Miasma: Illu creates normal animals made completely of poison to attack or stampede against enemies. Silver Starburst: Illu releases the blade of her glaive as the chain attachment weaves around the enemy trapping them in a web of chains, before they tighten and restrict the enemy from moving allowing Illu to attack or squeeze until they pass out. Summoning-Yamato no Orochi: Illu's summons the giant 8-headed snake of japanese legend to attack her enemies, takes a lot of power for Illu to summon the beast. Deity Snake Orochi: Skills Thief Skills: *'''-'Blade Dance: the daggers mutlply until they're spinning around her and using her speed she moved swiftly attacking, grabbing a new blade each time *-Rolling Cutter: Spins rapidly with her blades in hands *-Pitfalls: tosses a dagger towards the ground and where ever it lands a pithole is instantly made *Mirage Step: Seems to walk in slow motion as multipe copies are made as she continues walking to confuse the opponent. *Rain of Pain: Daggers are thrown up into the air where they multiple to a variety of sizes before raiing down '''Swordman Skills:' *Assualt Blitz: Casts buffs on herself (Vernier, Armor, Arms) and rushes for a series of attacks with her heavy sword *Ignition Break: Sword heats up causing it to have a flame abiltiy, and triggering explosions when contact is made *Hundred Strike: The sword hits the ground and waves of sword blades burst through the ground where ever the opponet(s) may be *Magic Breaks: Absorbs magic attack at her into the sword before silcing the opponent *Massive Guard: Blocks an attack on an ally 100% taking the damage instead *Dancing Blade Chaos: The only attack that the speed is the same as the thief and does multiple hits Ninja Skills: *-Dark Illusion: Darkness is seeped into the enemie's eyes making them blind to the world around them, a temporary affect until Illu releases the illusion *-Viper Reach: summons snakes that are launched at the enemy baring their fangs *-Venom Splasher: Brings out waves of poison to cover the opponent *-Snake Summon: Minor ability to summon snakes similar to a summoning contract like in Naruto\ *Windmill: Takes a giant shurinken and spins it until its practically a blur and throws it, even if the enemy dodges it, it has an ability to burst into hundreds of smaller ones and continue the attack. Gunner Skills: *'''-'Snake Eyes: Two guns appear in her hands and two shots from each barrel of the guns are released, that can paralyze if it hits *-Gatling Fever: A gatling gun appears in her hands and rapid fires the area *-Poison Bullet: Rapid fires small spheres thats release poison pits when they hit the ground or explosion of acid. *-Twin Fangs: A double barreled gun is in her hands, a concentrated energy is held before releasing a large two headed snake at the opponent. '''Venomist Skills:' *-Poison Whip: Like in her demon form a sphere of poison is created as she spins creates a whip that both attacks and defends *-Poisonous Smoke: Breaths out a corrosive poison smoke from her mouth *-Deadly Body- Her whole body melts down to a poisonious liquid and can move around in the gooey form of poison, also creat poison spheres to shoot out towards her opponents *-Waltz of the nightshade: the poisonous flowers appeared and fall downwards the deadly poison being released over the whole area poisoning anything and anyone it touched. Monk Skills: ''' *-'Summon Spirit Spheres: Five glowing orbs are summoned and surrounding Illu *-Pressure Point: Revitalized: She hits a pressure point on her own body that increases her movement speed, agi, and attack power *-Serpent Combo: Smooth fast jabs towards the opponents body *-Sky Blow: sends the opponent flying into the air, leaping up and knocking them around before giving a crescent kick sending them down to the earth *-Tiger Cannon: Absorbs the spirit spheres where her fists are glowing as before sending out a large spirit attack *-Knuckle Arrow: Absorbs one sphere and sends out a blade of energy through her limbs *-Frozen Flame: one fist is heated up while the other is ice cold as the combine different elements are used together, '''Mage Skills:' *'''-'Swamp of the Abyss: The ground becomes swamplike slowling down movement and sinking the opponent slowly inside *Chrona Drive: Medium light based damage that comes in bursts of lights streaming down *-Jack Frost: Great winter spirit that attacks harshly with a blizzard and hailstorm *-Naplam Vulcan: Attacks long distance with a ghost element attack *-Crimson Storm: Large burning meteorites fall from the sky attacking *-Heaven's Drive: Spikes of earth rapidly come from the ground underneath the opponent *-Lord of Jupiter: A large sphere of lightning is summoned that shoots out large bolts of lighting around the surrounding area. '''Medusa Skills:' *'>In this form, Illu has access to the other seven forms and can give some of those abilities to Yamato no Orochi.' *White Dragon Mode:Yamato-no-Orochi's form changes to resemble dragons then snakes, mobility is faster and the heads are much stronger energy attack *Samurai Mode: The summon's color changes to a dark crimson red as the body dons samurai armor as a different samurai's helmet on each head, and the tail has an armor attachment with a blade on it. This is the strongest form of Yamato-no-Orochi *-8 Element Vortex: Each head has a different element (earth, wind, water, fire, iight, dark, poison, gravity) and all of them combine into one large scale blast *-Double Up- Yamato no Orochi is split into two bodies, each have four heads though the power is slightly decreased the beast can still cause damage *-Sight of the Basilsk: The eye on Illu's staff when she's in this form glows and can instantly paraylze someone if they gaze at it Full Demonic Transformation Techniques Incase she loses or her opponent breaks her violin she is able to create another using her own blood, she can still use both her normal abilities and hybrid abilities but to a much stronger degree of strength which includes her daggers and glaive. When she's in this form she speaks similar to Fuu of Final Fantasy 8, either not at all or with one or two sentences. Advance Poison Manipulation *'Poison Clone: '''Can create duplicates of herself with poison muck, when the clones are destroyed they cover the person in the gunk as the poison seeps in through the skin as soon as it makes contact *'Poison Whip': Similar to Sesshoumaru's own poison whip technique or water whip technique by Katara on Avatar, her arms are encased in poison and extend to a greater length to be used as weapons and as an extension of herself. (Can turn the ends of the whips into hands to grab the enemy easier as well) *'Miasma Mist': Breaths out a thin dark purple mist that can cover an area hiding her and slowly poisons her enemies since she's immune *'Venom Body: She can turn certain parts of her body to liquid poison making her avoid/immune to physical attacks *'Acid Rain: '''Similar to "Acid Barrage" only instead of one giant sphere of poison Illu summons hundreds if not thousands of small spheres that fall at a much faster rate then "Acid Barrage" and corrodes whatever they touch much quicker as well *'Fiends of Miasma: 'A stronger version of "Beasts of Miasma" instead of creating normal animals from poison she can go as fara s to create dinosaurs, towering golems, ogres.... 'Advance Illusions *Feather Stream: By releasing some of her feathers from her wings which have her energy embedded in it she can cause a large scale illusion to a group ( appear or appear in a daze as the feathers release the energy creating the illusion to trap the enemies) *Owl Eyes: The markings around her eyes glow making her own eyes glow as well that when someone looks into it they fall into a hypnotic state allowing her to manipulate them *Siren's Calling: Soundwaves she releases from her vocals once heard by her opponent(s) messes with her opponent's equilibrium and senses making them see, hear, even smell something that's not really there. I Sette Concerti (The Seven Concerts) Concerti No' 1: Echo; Illu creates doubles of herself surrounding her enemies and attacks her opponents by using the sound vibrations from her violin, the echos rebound against each other making it stronger as the attack continues. Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, "Lost Woods" Concerti No'2: Elements; '''When playing this song, any random element (fire, water, earth, air, metal) is used to either attack or defend depening on Illu's situation, but she can create large golems made out of a different element to help attack/defend her. Violins in How to Train your dragon's "Test Flight" '''Concerti No 3; Paralyze/Sleep; When played this song paralyzes the opponents and the longer the song is played the more sleepy the enemies are. The song played here is Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata . Concerti No'4: '''Nightmare Illusions; A musical piece that makes the target sees their biggest wants and desires for a moment before it changes into a horrible nightmare for them, trapping them in their own minds.The song used is Bokuno "Uninstall" ' '''Concerti No'5: '''Movement; This song as its playing allows Illu to control the movements of her opponents, even using their own attacks and abilities against themselves and teammates or stops an attack from finishing. The song used is Canon in D '''Concerti No'6: '''Sadness: When the music is heard from this song it causes the person who it is focused on to become incrediablity depressed, unwilling to move ro do anything. The song used is Bink's Sake from One Piece '''Concerti No'7: Life; '''Her last song and strongest musical piece for as long as this song is played the life of Illu's enemies are slowly drained away and absorbed either to Illu healing herself or converted to her own energy to feul a devestating attack.The Song used is Vanessa Mae, "The Devil's Trill" Relationships 'Kurotsubasa : Shadowlight0982 : Some she admires since he gave her the courage to fight back against the red savages when she had asked them to help her get back her precious Muku-chan from them as they held him against her. She joined Kurotsubasa wanting to improve herself and it seemed like a fun guild. After the tournament she refers to Shadow as "Shadow-kun" blushing after she says it. Bella : Illu always laughs when Bella pulls some of her pranks and finds her energeic nature fun, though sometimes her methods are a bit brutal yet effective, she likes Bella for being so confident in herself. DB : Sees him as good friend and enjoys listening to him playing, sometimes wishes she could join in and play with him but still too shy to ask. Key : Highly respects Key for how much he knows about FFW Ravena : Probably someone she can call her best friend since they have alot in common like their abilities, pets and had joined Kurotsubasa around the same time. Illu likes hanging around her though she's wary about Ravena keeping those outfits they were forced into by Rose.... Team Mercenary: Mister Grim : Has only seen him a few times during the Eclipse tournament and around Tokyo City napping, she doesn't disturb him since it would be considered rude...though Doppleman is another story she nearly shrieked when she felt the shadow groping her and mukurowl pecked Doppleman's head repeatidly. Though Grim's reaction when he found out Aeon was her 'brother' and begged her not to tell him what doppleman did was rather amusing. BloodxForxMyXRose : Rose she's extemely wary of and usually tries to avoid getting near her after what had happened during the first time she had run into her and she had taken control of her and Ravena not to mention the outfits she dressed her in as well... Naenia : Admire's Naenia with how cool and confident she is even when she's dealing with someone like Rose and Wolfy, not to mention how sophiscated she is too. Wolfy141 : Grundgingly respects him for his skills but wishes to have a rematch with him one day when she gets stronger and beat him... Atherion: Aeon : Her older brother both online and offline, cares for him deeply as if they were actually related though wishes he wasn't so over-protective sometimes. Tends to accidentally call him 'Chocobo' or Boko-niisama when they're in purblic much to his horror and tries to correct it to Aeon-niisan Malachite : The first guy that flirted with her...before Aeon threatened him anyway, finds him funny since seometimes he ends up getting attacked by both Sol and Ganymede when he tries to intervene. He helps explain certain plants to her for both medical and poison properties, usally calls him Mal-nii Sol : If Aeon was overprotective, at least Aeon tries to be reasonable, Sol tends to jump to conclusions worse then Aeon but manages to calm him down, one of the few that can without the risk of getting scorched, though he usually cheers her up when she can get depressed, likes her Sol-Ani's singing voice. Ganymede : She never thought that he would have such a reputation online and was a bit apprehensive at first but it didn't take her long to feel comfortable with him online on FFW, Ganymede tends to watch her from the shadows keeping an eye out for some players that might try to hurt her, usually refers to Ganymede as Mizu-niisan Zephy : The 'fun' loving brother that likes showing her his magic and tries to encourage Illu to take up pranking as amusement, no matter how many times Aeon tries to dissuade him to do so. She secertly likes learning pranks from Zephy-nii. Music Themes Bleach OST-Ditty for Daddy: Normal Theme Fairy Tail OST-I Wish : Battle Theme Buso Renkin OP-Makka no Chikai : Demonic Theme Diana Boncheva - Beethoven Virus : Full Demon theme Quotes "Don't underestimate me!" "I'll do my best everyone!" "Eh...eeehhh!?" "Ravena n-n-no I'm not wearing that again!!" "I can't accept being this weak...." "I may not be a frontal fighter like my friends but that doesn't mean I'm not strong like they are!" "Muku-chan let's go!" "N-Nyoka!! W-why are the outfits like this!!?" "....Demon form? Nyoka are you talking about my hybrid form?" Nyoka: "*huffs* Mistress Illu I don't know why the outfits are like that but they do help your abilities...then again one of the heads could be a bit of a pervert..." "Hey!! I'm not just a common 'snake'! I am a medium, the snake who speaks for Lord Yamato no Orochi-sama when he wants to communicate with Mistress Illu!" "For the love of Orochi-sama, stop...calling...me...a...WORM!!" "I'll bite your face off!!" "Stop being embarrassed Illu-sama! its just for the skills its not like anyone cares how you look in it." "Illu-sama? You don't remember the transformation?" Demonic Illu: "......" "....pain..." "Disappear!" "Weak!" "Irritating bugs..." "Destory them" "Foolish...." "....Other me...." "Alone....always alone..." Yamato-no-Orochi: '"'With our medium Nyoka we gift you with more then just the ability to summon us Mistress." "....Honestly Ichiya you're as bad as Susanuo was when he flirted with that princess..." "...Please do not blame all of us for the choice of...'clothing' that you recieve Mistress." "In all honestly I never expected the outfit to be liek '''that." (All the heads but one glaring at one head) "ICHIYA!!!" "Oh, well its rare we have a master as intersting as you so we never bothered talking indiviudually." Gallery Illu rose and ravena felis by raiju onna-d4vsqim.jpg|Illu, Ravena Felis, and Rose Kurotsubasa chibi page by raiju onna-d4vncv4.jpg|Illu and Kurotsubasa Illu and ravena maids by raiju onna-d4y29ok.jpg|Maid mode Illusionist owl and mukurowl by raiju onna-d4y299f.jpg|Illu and Mukurowl Kurotusbasa chibi walk by raiju onna-d50x4ls.jpg|Chibi Kurotsubasa Kurotsubasa genderbend by raiju onna-d50x62b.jpg|Illusionist Owl, Mu-Kun and Kurotsubasa Kurotsubasa jackets off by raiju onna-d50x5fr.jpg|Omake Kurotsubasa girls naruto cosplay by raiju onna-d50x6nq.jpg|Cosplay Illu Trivia *She goes to an all girl's Academy in Kyoto so is more shy nervous around the males (ones she doesn't know excludeing her friends and 'brother') *Plays the violin in real life *Has a strange love for macaroons and colorful pastries especially anything with Green tea in it *Can't do any many activies after school due to her weak heart condition *Only daughter, mother died during childbirth *Lives alone in mansion with mostly her Makeru-jiisan as her father is always away on business trips but calls her whenever he can despite the time difference *Dreams of being able to travel around the world especially Europe *Has Five over-protective 'brothers *Loves spending time in the gardens and forests around her family's shrine *Whenever she's scared when she's by herself in FFW she always goes either under the bridge in the city or to Aetherion's guild headquarters *Tries to practice her techniques to grow stronger *Doesn't have any idea about her 'full demon' transformation or question why she has the mark on her forehead *Refuses to talk about her medical condition or her family, doesn't want anyone to feel sorry for her or just liking her because of her status. Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Illusions Category:Poison Category:Kurotsubasa Category:Pet Owners Category:FFW Universe Category:Atherion